Recent developments have increased the data rate, operating frequency and bandwidth of communication channels, while decreasing a bit error rate (BER) of the channels. BER typically forms an important performance criterion during design, development, testing and/or operation of many systems. In some systems BER (which is defined as (number of bit errors)/(total number of bits transmitted)) is as low as 1e-12 to 1e-18. Thus, for an error in 1 bit to take place, statistically 1e12 to 1e18 number of bits needs to be processed, on average. The exceedingly low rate of bit errors in some communication systems renders impractical the testing of actual bit errors.